Fan11/Presentations/Golden Studios
Hello, everyone! and welcome to the Golden Studios Fan11 Showcase! Here for the next five days we'll be showing off a bunch of new games, old games, and updates for games! Lets not wait and head on! Day 1: Fantendo Smash Bros. Overdrive + Mario & Luigi: Dimension Dilemma First up, we have Fantendo Smash Bros. Overdrive info! This game is far from finished at the moment, but here are a few things you should expect from it: *First off, every character will get a special attack called an "Overdrive". An Overdrive is much less powerful then a Final Smash, but it deals quite a bit of damage anyways. An Overdrive is activated via filling up a meter below your characters health. Once the meter is full, press B to activate it! *Next we have future stages. They'll be a mix of stages from Fantendo games (like Black Sun's Ship, the Resort, etc) with new original stages (A dungeon, a astroid, etc). *Then we have gamemodes. While we currently have no plans to make a story mode, Arcade Mode will have a few rival cutscenes to make up for it. Coming soon is also a King of the Hill mode, a Faction Mode, and even a Minigame Mode! *Finally, we will be announcing 7 new characters: 4 you start with, 3 you need to unlock. Everyone give a warm welcome to these seven! From left to right: Kaiden, Finian, 3Dee, Scratch Kat, Pandora, White, Frink Oh, but that's not all! Once we find a way, we will be setting up a fighter ballot where you guys can vote for the next 4 and final characters! So we'll get that ready as soon as we can! So that's all for Fantendo Smash Bros. Overdrive! Time for our next game.... ---- The Bros return for another awesome RPG adventure! In the 5th instalment in this RPG series, Mario and Luigi travel far out their comfort zone...as in, whole new universes! Yep, the bros must now track down an evil threat that is going through different universes in search of something. However, the duo isn't alone. For the first time ever, you'll get to play as E. Gadd as the third character in your party! And, instead of a bro attack, E. Gadd is bringing the games big gimmick: Partner Pods! As you progress through the game, you'll earn yourself more and more Partner Pods, each one holding a different character. When used in battle, that character will come out, assist the trio, then vanish. You can hold up to 5 at a time, and you can only use them once per battle. The rest are kept at Gadds U.B.E.R (Universal Backup Equipment Rack). Here are a few Universes you can expect to visit: *The Inverted Kingdom, a universe flipped on his head. Here, the good guys are bad and vice versa! *The Retro Kingdom, where things never really evolved after 1983. *The Flooded Kingdom, which is the Kingdom but with a lot more RAAAARG! *And a few fimiliar places... So that is the short preview we have for that! ---- And so, Day 1 has come to a close! See you tomorrow! Day 2: Deadpool + Spider-Man: Uprising Welcome to day 2! Today we're gonna be showing off a bunch of Marvel related stuff. So give a warm welcome for our next game, which, to quote a friend, "Will blow your ____ off"... Jesus, why is the logo bigger then the others? Anyways, last time we showed off this game it was a bit different, but now we've made some new changes. For example, the plot, which I've gotten Deadpool himself to narrate. Take it away, ya big Spider-Man ripoff. Yeah, you get out of here. Anyways, this'll also have some awesome cameos from other heroes, a BOTW style weapon system, tons of shoutouts to the comics, and even a few sections where you take control of Wolverine and even Cable at one point! We've also got 2 DLC stories planned called "More ____ to do" where you get extra levels to mess around in. These include: *'Dreadpool's Revenge:' The infamous Deadpool who killed the Marvel Universe is ressurected by a need for a decent DLC villain as he plots to wipe out every Deadpool in the multiverse. It's up to 616 Pooly to stop him and save the Multiverses Deadpools. *'Dead and Loving it:' Thanos sends 4 hunters after Deadpool to keep him away from Lady Death, who Wade has the hots for. Can Deadpool survive the 4 coming after him, then stay alive in a one on one duel with Than the Man himself? Probably not, honestly. So keep an eye out for this and the DLC, coming soon! And now, time for our next game featuring another red wearing crime fighter from Marvel... ---- Spider-Man! Coming soon in his 100th something game, Spidey faces the biggest threat he's ever gone up against in his whole career: his whole rouge gallery taking over New York City! Villains like The Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Hydro-Man, and others are taking New York by storm, lead by the infamous Spidey villain, The Jackal. It's up to Spidey to stop them and Jackal's secret plan to...well, you'll find out soon enough.... However, he isn't alone. Not only is S.H.I.E.L.D granting him upgrades via power chips he finds and helping out from time to time, he also has a few of his friends helping out, like Venom, Black Cat, and The Human Torch! All of them play differently, so you can choose which character you like to play as the most. Oh, and at one point you get to ride around in the Spider-Buggy, so there's that I guess. Other stuff you can expect in the game is: *Saving Civilians to get more "reputation" points. These not only determine how determined Spidey will be to save New York, but also the amount of points will determine what ending you'll get. *Realistic Web Physics to make you really feel like Spider-Man, alongside a Free Roam New York which you'll get more access to the area the more you complete the game. *Maybe a cameo from Golden Studio's head underdog... *'' '' (Sounds of a merc jumping out of a window) So yeah look forward to it I guess. ---- So, hope you liked that! Tomarrow, we look at a return of an obscure mascot, alongside a remastered game! Day 3: Dynamite Headdy: Head On + Sonic and Megaman Remastered W.I.P Day 4: Street Fighter VI + Super Mario Dodgers W.I.P Day 5: Legend of Zelda: Echoes of the Past + A Spirit's Journey + Surprise Game W.I.P Category:Fan11 Showcase